


We Still Have Time

by okie_dokie_artichokie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Short One Shot, rainy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okie_dokie_artichokie/pseuds/okie_dokie_artichokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rain outside slowed to a drizzle and Leonard looked on in disappointment. Soon their moment of peace would be over. Then it would be back to life as usual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Still Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my first published work on this site so please forgive me for any errors. It's just some practice that I wrote up real quick to try and get me back into the swing of writing again.
> 
> (Disclaimers: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, rights to The Flash or it's characters)

Peaceful was the morning after.

Though skies not clear, the falling rain did well to create a rhythmic calm as it pulsated against the windows, a melodic sound to fill the room. Each soft breath Barry Allen drew in his sleep only added to harmony, making the moment all the more memorable. And, lying next to him, Leonard Snart was no fool to ignore it.

He took in the sights like he took in the sounds, with savoring senses and a propensity for more.

Leonard loved to see Barry like this, loved to give up their game of cat and mouse for a few mere moments each day. To live in this moment was such bliss. No keeping score here.   
Just Barry and him alone and together.

He could watch Barry sleep all day given the chance. His features were impeccable. The defined line of a strong jaw, the relaxed bow of his pink lips, the slender frame spotted with dozens of freckles, all of which fueled Leonard’s gaze upon him with such love in his eyes.

Barry would probably never know just how beautiful he was--inside or out. He was just one of those people, Snart had decided. Barry was one of those people who would blush and deny it with such humbleness, it was clearly devastating to watch. How could someone shine so bright and never realize?

Barry had once said that there was good in him as well. Leonard wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe Barry had rubbed off on him then.

Too be like Barry though, he couldn’t disagree would be so bad.

A taut smile pulled against the corners of his lips.

“Mmmnn… Len,” Barry murmured against the crook of Leonard’s neck, breaking the long silence. Lips brushed against the skin. 

“Scarlet,” the pet name rolling off the thief’s tongue as he carded a hand through the speedster’s hair. “Just waking up, I see.”

Barry laughed softly, pressing a delicate kiss to Snart’s shoulder.

The rain outside slowed to a drizzle and Leonard looked on in disappointment. Soon their moment of peace would be over. Then it would be back to life as usual.

“What time is it?”

“Still early,” Leonard fibbed, moving his hand to rest against the nape of the metahuman’s neck. He didn’t want to let go just yet “We still have time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed this quick bit of writing! Creative Criticism welcome in the comments.  
> I should be doing more works in the future if my motivation allows. Any suggestions or prompts you'd like me to fill, feel free to leave them below or in my inbox and I'll try to get to them in a timely matter. :)


End file.
